<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listening by gayleydefault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982456">Listening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault'>gayleydefault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ship i cant seem to stop writing for im sorry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Claude and Hilda are excellent wingmen, Friends to Lovers, Gay Linhardt von Hevring, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Linhardt can't swim, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), caspar doesnt know what knocking is, neither do ingrid and felix i guess, sylvain is smart and likes to read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt is a rather quiet guy. He only speaks up if there is a topic of interest, but sometimes, he doesn't. He likes to listen to people speak. He likes listening to Caspar talk about fighting, Bernadetta talk about embroidery, Petra talk about her country. He listens to Ashe talk about the monastery cats and how he's named a particularly grumpy one after Felix. He listens to Mercedes and Annette speak as they try to recruit him to bake sweets with them. He listens to Byleth's lectures. He listens to Claude as he goes on about his latest schemes. He listens to Hilda as she complains about the work she's currently been tasked with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ship i cant seem to stop writing for im sorry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They,,, might be ooc???? Idk. God this was NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG<br/>I started writing and i couldn't stop but i r e f u s e d to make it chapters im so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linhardt is a rather quiet guy. He only speaks up if there is a topic of interest, but sometimes, he doesn't. He likes to listen to people speak. He likes listening to Caspar talk about fighting, Bernadetta talk about embroidery, Petra talk about her country. He listens to Ashe talk about the monastery cats and how he's named a particularly grumpy one after Felix. He listens to Mercedes and Annette speak as they try to recruit him to bake sweets with them. He listens to Byleth's lectures. He listens to Claude as he goes on about his latest schemes. He listens to Hilda as she complains about the work she's currently been tasked with. </p><p>The point is that he listens. He listens to everyone. He has listened to everyone.</p><p>Almost everyone. </p><p>The only person he hasn't listened to ramble on for hours is Sylvain. Not that he's complaining, I suppose. If Sylvain wants him to listen, he'll seek him out. Linhardt has only ever actively searched for Caspar, especially after news of a fight reaches him. It's well known that if Caspar doesn't ramble to Linhardt soon after a fight he may explode.</p><p>This Sylvain situation changes the day Linhardt is sitting by the pond with a book. He hears a girl giggle somewhere behind him and slightly turns his head to see her being won over by Sylvain and his wicked charms. Sylvain's back is to him, but Linhardt feels he might appreciate if no one is around to see whatever the end result of this conquest may be. So he stands and stretches, ready to head to a different location. </p><p>"Oh. You had to stop and talk to me here?" The girl says. </p><p>Linhardt can hear the disgust in her voice. What could have brought that on? </p><p>"Huh? Yeah, the pond is pretty romantic, isn't it? There isn't like... A funky smell, I think." Sylvain replies. </p><p>"No but... But that weird kid is here!" </p><p>She's obviously trying to keep her voice down, but sound carries well around the pond. Linhardt takes a look around. Only the three of them around. So she means him. That only slightly hurt Linhardt's feelings.</p><p>"Weird kid- Linhardt? Well I-I thought you wouldn't mind? He was just sitting there reading after all. I didn't think he'd be a problem." Sylvain is tripping over his words now, he wasn't expecting this to go wrong. "Wait, weird? He's not-" </p><p>"Ah, no. It's quite alright. How could I have overlooked the new monastery rule that states it is very illegal for Linhardt to enjoy a book outside. My apologies." Linhardt said, his voice cold and bitter. "I can quite tell when I'm not wanted. I shall just carry my weirdness over elsewhere. Enjoy the pond for me since I seemingly cannot." </p><p>And with that, the green haired boy made his way elsewhere, finding himself at the training grounds. He sat himself in a chair and cracked open his book again, hoping to get lost in the pages, but failing. So he slammed it shut and stared angrily into the fireplace.</p><p>"Linhardt? Are you quite alright?" A voice to his left asked. </p><p>Linhardt gasped and sat up quickly, looking to see Dimitri and Dedue.</p><p>"Goodness, you two sure know how to frighten a boy. Ah. I am... No, I am not quite alright. Sylvain has rather piss poor taste in women. They seem to have not a clue of what manners are." He scowled and leaned back. "I've just been chased away from the pond because I'm 'the weird kid'."</p><p>"That is rather rude." Dedue agreed as he sat down. </p><p>"Wherever did Sylvain pick up someone with manners like that around the monastery?" Dimitri shook his head as he sat next to Linhardt. "You're not weird at all." </p><p>"It's nice to hear you say that, your highness." Linhardt sighed and leaned over onto Dimitri. </p><p>Linhardt had listened to Dimitri plenty of times. He claimed that speaking with Professor Hanneman was uncomfortable, so he would come to Linhardt for Crest-related discussions. They had grown rather close and Dimitri was no longer bothered when Linhardt decided Dimitri would make a just fine human pillow. He had only listened to Dedue a handful of times. In fact, he could count their meetings on one hand. Dedue didn't like to ramble, but everyone has their limits, and Linhardt has accidentally been present each time Dedue reached those limits. </p><p>"I sure hope Sylvain told her something about that." Dimitri shook his head. "I'm sorry you were present for it though." </p><p>"I think he may have tried to tell her. I was rather upset though, and I interrupted him and found my way here. I didn't plan on coming here. You know I despise the training grounds." </p><p>That drew a laugh from the other two boys.</p><p>"True. You usually avoid this side of the monastery." Dimitri pat his back. "Oh my. It seems as if someone is looking for you." </p><p>"Dimitri, hey! I know you're friends with Linhardt. Caspar hasn't seen him so I figured- Ah." </p><p>That was Sylvain. He trailed off as he saw Linhardt leaning against Dimitri. </p><p>"That answers that, I suppose." Linhardt sighed and stood. "I'm guessing this is about that girl who so rudely chased me from the pond?" </p><p>"Yeah... Uh, can we talk outside?" </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Linhardt stood and nodded a farewell to Dimitri and Dedue then pushed past Sylvain and headed outside. </p><p>"Good luck, Sylvain. You just may need it." Dimitri told the redhead. </p><p>"No kidding..." </p><p>Linhardt had his book open when Sylvain made his way after him. He was completely lost in his pages now, and Sylvain didn't want to interrupt him. He waited until Linhardt looked up.</p><p>"You may speak. Make it so I don't have to speak too much. I've already used enough energy today and I'm due for a nap." </p><p>"Right... Um... I'm really sorry about Veronica. Geez, I didn't know she was rude. That was so rude. No one thinks you're weird, what's her problem... Or at least I don't. I'm sure none of your friends do. Dimitri obviously thinks you're cool. Even Felix doesn't have a problem with you which is wild because Felix has a problem with everyone! Dedue doesn't even try to push you away while spouting his 'I am a man of Duscur, you shouldn't speak to me' bullshit." Sylvain shook his head. "A-anyway. You're a cool dude, Lin. I'm sorry she said that about you." </p><p>"Apology accepted, I suppose. Now if you'll excuse me... I'm off to catch a nap." </p><p>As Linhardt walked off, Sylvain watched him with a smile. </p><p>"What a laid-back guy." He chuckled. </p><p>The next time Linhardt heard Sylvain's voice, it seemed that he was trying to woo Bernadetta of all the girls at the monastery. </p><p>"S-Sylvain..." She muttered and shifted in place. </p><p>"I'm not trying to flirt, I promise! You left this book in the library." </p><p>Bernadetta looked about ready to explode. She was a dear friend of Linhardt, and he felt he should intervene. </p><p>"Ah Sylvain." He stood and closed his book. "Wonderful, I need to speak with you. This belongs to Bernadetta, yes? Here you are. I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks you Linhardt. Bye!" She squeaked and rushed off. </p><p>"I don't really need to speak with you, but Bernadetta is our monastery mouse. Be careful with her." </p><p>"I knew she was timid, but I didn't know she was like that. I feel bad now. Can you apologize for her next time you see her?" </p><p>"Yes of course I can. Hm... I suppose now that I've got you here... Might I ask you a few questions?" </p><p>"Uh, sure? I guess. Go off."</p><p>"You're of House Gautier, correct? I remember the um... Issue... With your older brother." </p><p>"Yeah... I don't talk about Miklan anymore..." </p><p>"Have you got a crest? Possibly the Major Crest of Gautier?" </p><p>"Stop." Sylvain pulled away. "Is that it? Are you honestly going to be just like all the girls around here and only talk to me for my Crest?" </p><p>Linhardt flinched away, his eyes wide. Such anger... </p><p>"I... Apologize. If I had known it was a sensitive topic, I'd not have asked." </p><p>"Yeah, sure. Whatever." </p><p>With that, Sylvain stormed off and Linhardt was left again with hurt feelings. Sylvain must be more hurt though. </p><p>"Time to find Ingrid or Felix." He sighed and began wandering the monastery. </p><p>Felix would be faster to find since he was almost always at the training grounds, but when he wasn't there, he was at a loss. He had no clue where Ingrid could be found. He wandered to the library, hoping to find Mercedes or Annette there, instead, he found Sylvain with his nose in a book. That was unexpected. </p><p>"Sylvain, I didn't take you for a bookworm." Linhardt said as he approached. "A book on... White magic?" </p><p>"What do you want?" He snapped, closing the book.</p><p>"I want to apologise properly. I fear I may have been out of line. My intention was not to upset you and I'm very sorry that I have done so." Linhardt said softly. "I was hoping to have a simple conversation, it hadn't occurred to me that you just might... Despise... The topic..."</p><p>"Well, Crests are what got my brother six feet under. Rather the lack of... I... I shouldn't have snapped at you though. I was out of line too. Sorry." He ran a hand through his red hair, messing it up. "Say, it's lunch time, right? What do you say we head to the dining hall together?" </p><p>"I think I would like that. Let's go then." </p><p>Once the two had their meals and were seated, they were deep in conversation when others began to sit with them. </p><p>"Sylvain, you're aware Linhardt isn't a girl, right?" </p><p>"Gee, hello to you too, Ingrid. And yes, I'm well aware. Thanks for telling me. Is it illegal for me to talk to Linhardt?" He snorted. </p><p>"Oh yes. Did you miss that brand new monastery rule? It says that Sylvain Jose Gautier is not to come within even five feet of Linhardt von Hevring." Linhardt chuckled. </p><p>The look on Sylvain's face proved that he remembered when Linhardt had said something similar before, then he laughed. </p><p>"Well I have never been one to follow the rules." He said with a wink. </p><p>'That's rather odd. Why is my heart beating so fast...?' Linhardt thought. </p><p>"Someone told me Linhardt was looking for me at the training grounds which is odd because in all the time I've known Linhardt, he has never actively searched anyone out." Felix's voice came from Linhardt's left. </p><p>"Aw, Lin. Why didn't you tell me you were looking for Felix? Did you settle for me, instead?" Sylvain fake pouted. </p><p>"I was actually trying to find Sylvain and thought one of you two might know where he was. Then I couldn't find Felix, and then I couldn't for the life of me figure out where Ingrid might have been. Then I ran into Sylvain." He shrugged. "Problem found." </p><p>"Problem?!" Sylvain gasped as Ingrid and Felix began to laugh. "You wound me, Lin!" </p><p>"Hey Lin!" </p><p>"Hello Caspar." </p><p>"I didn't know you knew Sylvain. He didn't mistake you for a girl, right?" </p><p>"He did not. Worry not. I'm not being held hostage by Sylvain. Oh! There's Bernadetta. The perfect time to apologise, Sylvain." </p><p>"Shit- Hey, Bernadetta!" He turned in his seat.</p><p>"Ah!" She yelped and lost her grip on her plate of food. "Sylvain!" </p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry! Do you wanna take my food? I haven't actually touched it so-" </p><p>"What do you want this time, Sylvain?" She scowled. </p><p>"I wanted to apologise for spooking you earlier but I guess I've got more to make up for now." The redhead sighed. "I'm really sorry!" </p><p>"I-It's fine... I'm not that hungry anyway-" </p><p>"No, please! Take my plate. I'll clean this for you." </p><p>Linhardt watched the exchange go down. He made eye contact with Ingrid who was shocked. </p><p>"He's... Not hitting on her..." She muttered. </p><p>"That's odd..." Felix agreed. </p><p>Sylvain sat Bernadetta where he'd been moments before and got busy cleaning the mess. </p><p>"... Is he okay?" She asked quietly. </p><p>"No I think he may be sick. I'm worried." Ingrid furrowed her brow. "Did you run into him earlier?" </p><p>"Yes... I had been on my way to the greenhouse when he stopped me. I thought he was trying to flirt with me-" </p><p>"He was only trying to return your book. You got very overwhelmed very quickly, so I stepped in."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't know what happened after that. I bolted to my room!" </p><p>"Linhardt...?" Everyone looked at him expectantly. </p><p>"I tried to ask him about his Crest and learned very quickly that is a banned Sylvain topic. He got angry and stormed off. That's when I tried finding you two." He motioned to the members of the Blue Lion's house. "When I couldn't find you, I headed to the library to try finding Mercedes or Annette, and found Sylvain there instead." </p><p>"Sylvain? In the library? Are you sure?" Ingrid asked. </p><p>"Positive. He was very caught up in a white magic textbook. Very out of character for him. Then we headed here. Now here we are." </p><p>"Is Sylvain alright?" </p><p>"Hello Mercedes-" </p><p>"He is not. I think he might be sick. He didn't try flirting with a girl." Ingrid stood. </p><p>"Oh my. Which girl?" </p><p>"Bernadetta. He even gave her his plate of food because he scared her and she dropped it." </p><p>"That's... Weird." Annette's voice joined in. </p><p>"You're all exhausting me." Linhardt yawned. "If Sylvain comes back, just give him the rest of my food. I mean, if Caspar doesn't eat it all. Goodbye. I'm off to nap." </p><p>His next Sylvain encounter was in the middle of the night. Linhardt had trouble sleeping after a rough battle, so he wandered barefoot around the monastery. He wasn't expecting to find Sylvain floating around the pond. </p><p>"Sylvain Jose Gautier, you do know it's against the rules to swim in the pond." </p><p>Linhardt's voice startled him so bad that he went under water. When he came back up, he shot a glare at Linhardt.</p><p>"You scared the crap outta me, dude!" He hissed, swimming over to the dock. "Come here." </p><p>"I'm sorry. It was rather funny." He made his way to the dock and sat down as Sylvain held himself up with crossed arms. "What on Earth are you doing in the pond?" </p><p>"It's relaxing." Sylvain shrugs. "I liked to float around sometimes when I can't sleep." </p><p>"Do you have sleepless nights often?" </p><p>"Sometimes. I dream about..." </p><p>"Miklan...?" </p><p>"Yeah... I'll have just fallen asleep. Then I see his face and I jolt right awake." He sighed. "Wish I saw prettier faces in my dreams. Like Mercedes or like... You, I dunno." </p><p>"Me?" </p><p>And then Linhardt was pulled into the pond by his ankles. He surfaced and was immediately wrapped up in Sylvain's arms. </p><p>"Took you a bit to come up, Princess." He laughed. </p><p>"I can't swim! Please, dear Goddess, don't let go of me. I can't swim!" </p><p>"Shit, sorry!" He helped Linhardt back up onto the dock and climbed out after him. "Sorry, that was shitty of me. You okay?" </p><p>"I am wet and cold." He snapped. </p><p>"Damn, most people who tell me they're wet usually say it with more passion in their voice." </p><p>It was silent for a moment, then Linhardt began to laugh.</p><p>"You're a fox, Sylvain! I'd have never thought something like that could get me laughing."</p><p>Sylvain laughed too, and for a few moments, the world was alright. He walked Linhardt to his room and headed off to his own. As Linhardt changed out of his wet clothes, he felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p>"Oh goodness..." He muttered to himself.</p><p>The next day in class, once the Professor got set up at the front of the room and Linhardt was just about to fall asleep, they spoke. </p><p>"Linhardt." They said sternly. </p><p>"Yes, Professor?"</p><p>"I felt like I should remind you in front of the class that swimming in the pond is against the rules." </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Linhardt who hid his face behind a book. </p><p>"Y-yes... Apologies, Professor..." He muttered. </p><p>"I'm sure your late night swim pal is being told much the same thing. Hm. I expected a bit more from you, Linhardt." </p><p>Linhardt's face was hot all day and as soon as he could, he retreated to his room.</p><p>"Never thought I would be developing feelings for Sylvain." He muttered and flopped down onto his bed.</p><p>Before he even had a warning, his door swung open and Ingrid and Felix stood there.</p><p>"Whatever you're doing to Sylvain. Keep it up." Ingrid said immediately. "His head has been in the clouds all day. He hasn't looked at a single girl. He got all moony after Professor Hanneman brought up your moonlight dip in the pond." </p><p>"D-Did Hanneman say my name exactly...?" </p><p>"No. I ran into Caspar and he told me about your Professor singling you out." Felix chuckled. "He said it was weird since you can't swim."</p><p>"... Sylvain pulled me into the pond... I cannot swim. And I... Think I may be developing feelings."</p><p>Ingrid gasped and slapped Felix's arm a few times. </p><p>"I told you! I told you!" </p><p>"Yes, you told me. Stop." </p><p>"I told him you probably had a crush on Sylvain. But are you sure that's smart?" </p><p>"I don't see why not?" </p><p>"It's... Sylvain..." </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"And Sylvain is a rotten philanderer." Felix shook his head. "We're trying to help you not make a mistake." </p><p>"There's a lot more to Sylvain than that, you know?" Linhardt scowled. "If you two are only here to criticize me, please leave."</p><p>"No wait! We've known Sylvain a long time, we can probably help you."</p><p>"Probably. But not now. I'm so tired. Please leave." </p><p>When he woke up, Sylvain was sitting at his desk reading a book. He was so caught up in it, all Linhardt wanted to do was watch him read. Then Sylvain glanced up and smiled when he saw Linhardt watching him. </p><p>"Nice view?" He asked raising a brow. </p><p>"I won't complain." Linhardt yawned. "What book?" </p><p>"Ah... A Crestology book... It was open on the desk..."</p><p>"Ah yes. The one that talks about the hypothetical insertion and removal of Crests. I hunted a copy down. I've read it a few times now." </p><p>"Linhardt... Could you remove my Crest?" </p><p>"Possibly. In the future. I wouldn't dare risk it now. I have to study everything I can find on the topic before I even feel confident enough at even attempting Crest removal." Linhardt sat up. "There's never even been a case of successful Crest removal. Well, not that the subject which they removed the Crest from lived... I'd rather not be the one to kill you, Sylvain. I would have nightmares for years." </p><p>"Join the Blue Lion's house." Sylvain suddenly blurted out. </p><p>Linhardt stared at him rather shocked. </p><p>"Pardon?" </p><p>"Join the Blue Lion's! I'm serious! Each class has a different set of books depending on where the students each come from. There's Crestology books in our classroom-" </p><p>"You want me to change classes because of... Books?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Hm... Very well, I suppose. I suspect Caspar won't be far behind me once he finds out I've changed classes though." He sighs and stands. "I'll go speak to the Professors."</p><p>"I'll wait for you in the dining hall!" </p><p>When Linhardt wandered into the dining hall an hour later, he was half asleep, but Sylvain was waiting for him. It was dinner time anyway, so Linhardt got his plate of food and sat next to Sylvain.</p><p>"I am officially a member of the Blue Lion's house." He yawned. "That was exhausting though."</p><p>"Congrats, dude!" Sylvain laughed. "The seat next to me in class is always empty, so sit next to me tomorrow." </p><p>"If you insist." </p><p>As they ate, Linhardt sat and listened to Sylvain speak.</p><p>"Lin, are you even paying attention? You haven't responded once." </p><p>"Of course I'm listening. I just like listening to people rather than talking. Please, continue." </p><p>"Well okay..." </p><p>Sylvain continued to talk, and Linhardt listened with a smile. The redhead escorted Linhardt back to his room that night and Linhardt could hardly sleep. Being in the same class as Sylvain... Sitting next to him... It was almost too much!</p><p>The next morning he got dressed and opened his door to see Sylvain standing there, just about to knock.</p><p>"To what do I owe this honor?" He asked.</p><p>"Would you like an escort to class my good sir?" Sylvain grinned and gave a dramatic bow. </p><p>"Oh? An escort to my new class? Of course. I could get lost trying to find my way to one of those three classrooms." He laughed. "Lead the way, sir." </p><p>They both laughed as Sylvain stepped aside to let Linhardt out of his room. </p><p>"You're ridiculous." Linhardt told him. </p><p>"In a good way, right?" </p><p>"Not always." </p><p>"Hey!" He whined. </p><p>"But... Mostly." </p><p>"You know what? I'll take mostly." </p><p>Linhardt rolled his eyes as they walked into class and sat down. As the other students filed in and Professor Hanneman got ready, he noticed where Linhardt was sitting. </p><p>"Linhardt, I'm sure there are better places to sit." He shook his head. </p><p>"I'm quite alright sitting here, Professor." </p><p>"Okay... Well class. Welcome the newest member of the Blue Lion's house, Linhardt." </p><p>As the classes went on, Linhardt was finding it rather hard to focus. He felt like someone was watching him. He glanced to the side... Not Sylvain... He didn't dare try to look around the class though. </p><p>After class, he looked around, but whoever it was must have been gone. </p><p>"How odd..." </p><p>"What?" Sylvain asked as he stood and stretched. </p><p>"All of class it felt as if someone was watching me." He muttered. </p><p>"Hm... Well, Ingrid and Felix sit somewhere behind us. Maybe one of them?" </p><p>"Maybe... That's too much to think about right now. I need a nap." </p><p>"Oh! Can I come read some of your books?" </p><p>"Sure. Dont interrupt my nap and we'll be fine."</p><p>"Why would I interrupt your nap? You need your beauty sleep." </p><p>The two walked out of class and were immediately met by Caspar. </p><p>"Lin! What are you doing?!" He asked and grabbed Linhardt's wrist. "Why did you leave the Black Eagles?" </p><p>"I simply felt like I would fit in more with the Blue Lion's." </p><p>"Well without you there, there's nothin' for me in Black Eagles!" </p><p>"Then join this class." Sylvain shrugged. </p><p>"Oh! That's a good idea! I'll do that!" </p><p>Caspar pushed past them both and they both chuckled and began on their way to Linhardt's room. When they got in, Sylvain immediately sat at the desk and cracked open a book. Linhardt slipped off his shoes and sunk into his pillow.</p><p>"Wake me up... At dinnertime..." He sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>He woke to Sylvain asleep at the desk. </p><p>"How careless. That can't be comfortable..." </p><p>Then Sylvain shot awake and the book on his lap fell to the floor. When he looked around, Linhardt saw fear in his eyes. </p><p>"Sylvain." He called softly. </p><p>The redhead jolted in his seat then made eye contact with the green haired boy. </p><p>"Lin..." He stood, making his way to the bed and pulling the other into a hug.</p><p>Linhardt knew not to say anything, and only hugged him back. After a few moments, Linhardt pat his back.</p><p>"Judging by the light out, it's about dinnertime. Do you want to go eat?" </p><p>A slight nod. </p><p>"Let's go then." </p><p>"Lin... Can I... Hold your hand...?" </p><p>"... I don't see why not..."</p><p>The two walked to the dining hall hand in hand, and Linhardt listened again. He listened to Sylvain talk about whatever he wanted, and he listened. He wouldn't pry about the dream he had. </p><p>A month later, the monastery was all aflutter with the upcoming White Heron cup, and the ball soon after. Professor Hanneman chose Sylvain to enter as the contestant for the Blue Lion's, and his competition was Hilda of the Golden Deer and Bernadetta of the Black Eagles. Sylvain almost lost to Hilda. Almost. </p><p>Sylvain was given the dancer outfit the next day and called Linhardt up to his room to help him try it on. He was struggling with the trinkets when Linhardt walked in. </p><p>"Oh my." </p><p>"Don't start. Ingrid already made fun of me." </p><p>"No, no. I wasn't going to make fun of you." Linhardt looked him up and down. "It... Suits you." </p><p>Sylvain's face flushed and Linhardt grinned. </p><p>"Shut up. Come help me, I can't get all of this on myself." </p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p>Linhardt made his way over to Sylvain and began to help connect all the little pieces, and when he was done, looked up and was met by Sylvain's brown eyes. </p><p>"You know, you're real pretty, Lin." He said softly. </p><p>"You're not so bad yourself." </p><p>"C-can I, uh-"</p><p>"Sylvain, I heard you got the outfit!" </p><p>The two moved away from each other as Caspar threw the door open. </p><p>"Oh. Oh that's... That is definitely something. I'm glad I'm not wearing that. Whew." </p><p>Linhardt chuckled as Caspar moved more into the room, and saw the rest of the Blue Lion's class behind him. </p><p>"Oh, he just looks precious!" Mercedes gasped. "Annie, look!" </p><p>"Oh my gosh. Sylvain! It looks so good!" The tiny redhead agreed. </p><p>As the two girls fawned over him, Felix and Ingrid stood back, losing their minds over Sylvain in this outfit. Linhardt quietly slipped out and headed off to find someone to listen to him. He found Claude and Hilda standing together just near the greenhouse and let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Perfect. Hello you two, would one of you mind listening to me ramble like a moron for a short time?" </p><p>"Linhardt!" Hilda smiled. </p><p>"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Claude asked. </p><p>"Can we go somewhere not so near these stairs?" </p><p>So they found themselves in the reception hall. </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Well Claude. I'm sure you know all of the gossip in all of the houses. You and Hilda are both nosey like that." </p><p>"Oh yes. The latest topic has been a budding romance between two members of the Blue Lion's house." Hilda giggled. "Is that what this is about?" </p><p>"... Yes... I'm so hopeless. I never thought I would be seeking out love advice like this. Please help me." Linhardt groaned. "I'm literally begging you." </p><p>"Worry not, my scholarly friend. Hilda and I will get back to you the night of the ball." </p><p>"The night of the- Why the ball?" </p><p>Hilda just winked as she and Claude got up and left. Linhardt felt like there were many ways this could go wrong </p><p>Before he knew it, it was the day of the ball.</p><p>Linhardt and Sylvain were in the library together when Claude and Hilda came in looking for them. </p><p>"There they are!" Hilda grinned. "Linhardt, Sylvain!" </p><p>"Hilda, correct me if I'm wrong, but this is a library, isn't it?" Linhardt sighed. </p><p>"Oops! Sorry, you're right. Now... Linhardt, you come with me." She grabbed his arm and made him stand. "Claude-" </p><p>"Sylvain, you're coming with me." </p><p>"What is happening." </p><p>"Just go with it, Sylv." Linhardt shook his head. "They're up to something." </p><p>As Hilda led Linhardt out of the library, he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What do the two of you have planned?" </p><p>"A visit to the Goddess Tower for you and Sylvain tonight. You know the legend." </p><p>"I certainly do. Hilda-" </p><p>"You asked for our help and we are helping." She shushed him. "We are meeting in Mercedes' room. Come on." </p><p>He let himself be dragged across the monastery. When Mercedes opened the door and saw the two, she got excited. </p><p>"Oh! Come in, come in!" She clapped. </p><p>She herded the two inside and Linhardt groaned as he saw the members of his class minus Sylvain and Caspar, plus Hilda. </p><p>"Goddess help me. What is this?" </p><p>"We are here to tell you about Sylvain." Ingrid explained. </p><p>"Some of us grew up with him, so we know what he's like." Dimitri added.</p><p>"Sadly." Felix sighed. "There must be better men than Sylvain-" </p><p>"Felix! We are not here to criticize Linhardt!" Hilda scolded. "Are there better guys than Sylvain? Yes. Are we still gonna help Linhardt get his gay on? Also yes!"</p><p>Everyone in the room laughed and for the next few hours, Linhardt listened, and he learned about Sylvain. </p><p>"Am I to assume Sylvain had much the same experience as I?" Linhardt asked as they filed out of the room. </p><p>"You assume correct. That's why Caspar wasn't here. He and your old classmates were with Claude and Sylvain up in Ferdinand's room." Dimitri chuckled.</p><p>"Sylvain almost kissed me." Linhardt suddenly said. </p><p>The entire group froze. </p><p>"When?!" Hilda gasped and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. </p><p>"The day he got the dancer outfit... But then Caspar rushed in-" </p><p>"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! You were so close, Lin!" Hilda whined. "Caspar is a rat!" </p><p>"Agreed." </p><p>"Anyway, let's go! The ball will be starting soon!" </p><p>As they arrived in the reception hall where the ball was being held, Linhardt saw Sylvain, Claude, and Caspar across the room. Hilda grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over there.</p><p>"Hi you three!" She called. </p><p>"Hilda!" Claude waved. </p><p>Linhardt made eye contact with Sylvain and smiled.</p><p>"Sylvain, here is your Linhardt back." Hilda giggled and pushed Linhardt to him. </p><p>"My Linhardt?" He asked as he caught the boy and steadied him. "What-"</p><p>"We have to go now, bye!" </p><p>Then she, Claude, and Caspar were gone. </p><p>"Troublemakers, the lot of them." Linhardt shook his head. "So... What did Claude want?" </p><p>"Oh just... Talking about his latest schemes. You know Claude." </p><p>"Right... Hm... Say, Sylvain, would you like to dance?" </p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>The two danced for hours. Sylvain talked a lot, Linhardt listened. It was pleasant. The whole time, Linhardt was thinking of how to best step away and make a break for the Goddess Tower. Perhaps...</p><p>"May we stop? My feet are beginning to hurt and I'm rather thirsty." </p><p>"Sure, yes. Sure. Do you want me to get you a drink?" </p><p>"Please."</p><p>As Sylvain walked off, Linhardt slipped away. He hadn't been at the Goddess Tower long when Sylvain showed up as well.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Linhardt smiled. </p><p>"I sorta freaked out for a bit when I realized you were gone. Then Caspar reminded me and... Well, I'm here." Sylvain chuckled. "Sorry." </p><p>"It's quite alright. Let's make a promise here, Sylvain." </p><p>"Fine by me." </p><p>As the redhead approached, Linhardt spoke again.</p><p>"I've never done this before but... I like you. A lot, Sylvain. I know there have be a lot of girls, boys too, maybe, before me... Maybe I'm not special. But I want to be with you. I want to listen to you, laugh with you, read with you, nap with you, hell, even take another nighttime dip in the pond with you. I've... Never felt like this before." </p><p>"Lin... I... Really, like really like you too. All those things sound super great. Especially another nighttime dip in the pond." He chuckled. </p><p>"One day, I-I can even try removing your Crest!" </p><p>"It all sounds wonderful." </p><p>The two boys stared at each other before Sylvain spoke. </p><p>"You're real pretty, Lin." He whispered.</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself." </p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>This time, there was no Caspar to interrupt them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 maybe idk<br/>Lmk if i missed any tags pls<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>